


That Pretty Boy is a Jailbait

by ems_specter



Series: Pretty Boy Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Blink and you miss it Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Gen, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Pre-Slash, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, The pack is older than Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: “That pretty boy,deputy, is fifteen.”
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Pretty Boy Stiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045515
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	That Pretty Boy is a Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited my friends so I apologise for all the errors that would inevitably found. I'm a lazy piece of shit. I usually just scan what I wrote to find any glaringly obvious mistakes.

Jordan loved being a cop. He loved knowing he could help protect people. He loved the thrill of solving cases whenever they came to his desk, a puzzle he needed to solve. He even loved the thrill of chasing a bad guy sometimes.

But there were also instances when he absolutely _loathe_ being a cop, especially in Beacon Hills, where it was practically _brimming_ with supernatural creatures, which meant on top of protecting civilians, he has to protect the existence of the supernatural, too.

This day, hell, this whole _month_ was one of those instances he hated being a cop. He should’ve become an educator when he had the chance after the army. It would be a little boring but at least he would get some sleep. Probably. Hopefully.

It was a good thing he could do his job well even with practically no sleep. It was why he was so good at his job. And also the reason he was taking point on this case. Well, that and the fact it was of the supernatural nature and that he was almost as good as Stiles and Peter at research.

When he finished modifying the plan Stiles came up with to include two other deputies—one was apparently a fucking _djinn_ which, frankly, blew Jordan’s mind, and the other was a kitsune, like Kira and her mother—he looked around to see if there were any questions. When it seemed everyone had a clear idea on how their plan would work, Jordan started to clean up. “Alright pretty boy, I think you should get your pack ready. We’ll meet you at rendezvous in an hour.” He absently said as he did his best to organize the files they’ve been using earlier. He could hear everyone moving around, getting ready leave.

(He could also feel someone’s eyes on him but dismissed it for the moment. When he decided to backtrack to what he actually said thoughtlessly, he’d realize it would take a while before he would be able to look the sheriff, and the other deputies with them, in the eye)

“Alright guys.” He heard someone say—Scott, he thought to himself—as he flipped through some of the files. “We’ll iron out the plan on the way there, just follow Stiles’ lead since he came up with most of the plan. We’ll—” Jordan’s thought process screeched to a halt as his mind processed that Scott thought he was talking to him earlier. His head snapped up and in his periphery, he could see Peter, Derek and Lydia’s confused expressions while Chris rolled his eyes as Allison shook her head with a resigned smile. They were probably as confused as Jordan was when Scott started talking. It was obvious that Stiles has always taken the role of the leader—the _alpha_ —of this subunit of the Hale pack. Hell Talia had admitted it herself, even after her own son became an alpha himself and when Scott became one, too after (accidentally) killing the alpha that bit him.

“Wait, what?” He blurted, making Scott’s mouth shut close.

“What?” Scott asked with a confused head tilt.

“I was talking to Stiles.” He said, his brain-to-mouth filter currently nonexistent. He heard a few coughs scattered around the conference room they’ve commandeered.

(He also felt a chill down his spine for a moment but he put that at the back of his mind. He should’ve paid attention to that little chill, it was obviously a warning to keep his mouth shut.)

He could see Stiles flailing, a strangled sound coming out of his mouth while realization dawned on Scott, who then started fidgeting awkwardly, eyes never staying on one place. Derek was pinching the bridge of his nose as Chris buried his face at the side of Derek’ neck, shoulders shaking lightly. Peter looked both amused and concerned, eyes straying somewhere behind Jordan. Both Lydia and Allison have their lips pursed, as if they were trying to stop themselves from laughing.

He didn’t know what was so funny.

Then again, he’s running on only an hour of sleep.

“Why would I call _you_ pretty boy when it’s obvious Stiles is the pretty one?” He added, frowning a little. Someone should probably stop him from talking. For some reason, he felt like he was digging his own grave.

Then.

“That pretty boy, _deputy_ , is fifteen.” Jordan froze, eyes widening, as he heard the sheriff’s voice. The sheriff, who’s his boss. The sheriff, who’s Stiles’ father. The sheriff, who has a gun.

Well shit.

“Please don’t shoot me.” He quickly turned to look at the sheriff, his boss, his eyes pleading. The sheriff raised a brow at him, arms crossing over his chest. “I’ve only had an hour of sleep. I can’t be blamed for my lack of tact. My brain-to-mouth filter has gone to lala land.” _Lala land? What the shit?_

“Oh my god.” He heard somebody choked out—deputy Collins, maybe—and a few more coughs around him and a little whimper.

“I usually know not to say any of my pure and impure thoughts out loud because—”

“Jesus Christ, this is a train wreck.” Someone muttered from behind but he was on a roll now.

“—I really like him but he’s still young and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. He’s smart and loyal and funny and I should probably shut up now.” His mouth snapped shut when he noticed the sheriff’s jaws clench and one of his eyes twitch.

Oh lord, he was going to die. His boss was going to kill him and no one would even bat an eye. The sheriff was well-loved while he, on the other hand, has only been in Beacon Hills for a year and a half.

“Now, darling,” Peter interjected before Jordan could start digging a deeper grave, thank god, and moved towards the sheriff, settling hand on the side of his neck. “Jordan would never intentionally do anything to or with Stiles that would make you arrest him, right Deputy?” The older man directed that question a him, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course, sir.” He responded promptly, standing straighter at the underlying command in Peter’s voice. He is Stiles’ other father. Also, he’s a werewolf and really badass. Jordan didn’t want to get on his bad side.

“See?” Peter continued with a reassuring smile on his face, turning to look back at the sheriff. “Jordan will respect Stiles and by extension, us.”

There was a short, tense moment as some of the other occupants on the room slowly, awkwardly, made their excuses to flee. Then, the door clicked shut as the last person got out, leaving him, the sheriff and Peter alone.

Jordan badly wanted to fidget. Or maybe run away. He was getting desperate for any sort of escape.

Finally, Peter sighed, fondly resigned. “Noah. Stop intimidating the man. I’d rather Stiles date him than any of his classmates. Do you know how annoying teenagers are?”

“Our son is a teenager.” The sheriff pointed out with a raised brow at his husband.

“And he’s much more superior than his peers, we both know that. He’s always been perfect, even when he was a baby and pooping everywhere.” Peter replied casually, as if it was a given fact.

Jordan should probably feel a little embarrassed that he was ready to agree. Hey. He’s seen a few of Stiles’ baby pictures and boy was he adorable. Perfect was the right word to describe the younger man, Jordan had to agree with Peter there.

He must have made a noise or something because the two men’s attention went back to him, gazes sharp, sending fear down his spine. From the way Peter was trying to hide a smirk, his heartrate probably increased as well.

He really hated werewolves sometimes.

“Well.” Peter started, putting an arm around the Sheriff’s shoulders, dragging his husband with him. “We should stop wasting time. Those malevolent witches won’t kill themselves.” The older man finished with an obvious wink in Jordan’s direction, making the Sheriff roll his eyes and mutter something unintelligible to Jordan but something that made Peter laugh.

The two men closed the door softly behind them, leaving Jordan alone for a moment, letting him resume cleaning up. After he finished cleaning the files up, he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He was so sure the Sheriff was going to shoot him or that Peter or Derek would rip his throat out for having feelings for Stiles. Good to know he ranked higher than teenagers in Peter’s eyes.

Jordan took another deep breath, slowly letting the air out as he tried to shake the unease. When he finally regained some confidence, he took one last deep breath and released it with a sharp exhale, finally moving to get out of the room. When he opened the door, he saw Stiles standing by the door, as if waiting for him. The younger man was nibbling on his lower lip as he stared at Jordan.

“I think you’re pretty, too.” Stiles told him softly, an uncharacteristically shy smile on his face, cheeks lightly flushed, then promptly turned and walked away. 

Jordan wondered if his smile looked as silly as it felt.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I mentioned that the prompter wanted either Derek, Peter, Chris or Jordan in Magnus Banes' place in that scene in Shadowhunters, and that I will do all of them. If you've seen my bookmarks, you'll probably notice I've also started to ship Elijah and Klaus (The Originals) with my baby boy. I firmly believe we are all in need of more Elijah/Stiles and Klaus/Stiles, so they will be added to my list for this series. Fufufufu.


End file.
